


All Because of Amortentia...

by TeriTheTacticalUnicorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Slytherins, Headcanon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn/pseuds/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn
Summary: Alexandra Nimue "Nim" Pendragon, thirty times great granddaughter of Merlin, one of the survivors of the Battle of Hogwarts, has been through major life changes. Her twin sister Alera died, her dad is in Azkaban with Lucius Malfoy, and her mum is an absentee parent since Alera Pendragon's death.Her perfect batch of Amortentia revealed her hidden crush for Draco, and now everything has changed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Vincent Crabbe & Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Potions...

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically entirely headcanon... I'm not sorry. I love Draco and feel that Nim deserves more than to be stuck in my docs. The timeline is moved to current times, Because I wanted to have the characters using our current technology, like cell phones. Time of beginning is 2018.
> 
> FAQ: My Hogwarts house is Slytherin  
> I love Draco  
> And Snape, yea he's alive in this.
> 
> This is not a Crossover with Cursed, but those characters are referenced because Merlin actually attended Hogwarts and was a Slytherin!
> 
> I do not own anything J.K. Rowling, i do not support her views, but I do love her characters!

Potions class, why did Slughorn have them brewing Amortentia? The groan Nim released was audible in the small classroom. "Miss Pendragon, are you finished?" Slughorn asked and Nim's green eyes darted to where the seventh year repeaters were in the back of the class. 

Most of the Seventh year students had chosen or were forced to repeat because of Voldemort's attack and the school having to be closed early the year before. So Malfoy, Potter and his posse were all in her classes.

"A perfect batch, well done, Miss Pendragon." He complimented, before ushering Granger over, who shook her head. "Well then, what do you smell, Miss Pendragon?"  _ Shite _ .

"I smell…" she thought hard about it and the smoke changed colors as it wafted towards her. "Expensive leather, mahogany, and…"  _ Stupid bloody potions!  _ "Green apples." She blushed when she came back to her senses as a lid was placed over her cauldron, gathering her things as she noticed a white-blonde head snap in her direction. She hurried from the room just as Slughorn dismissed the class. Her brother Cyril caught up with her, catching her by the arm.

"You know he's promised to Astoria Greengrass." Cyril, who had also been a Seventh year repeater, said, pulling his black and green robes off, it was hot today.

"Yes, now leave me be ya git. I've already embarrassed myself enough, and I still have to sit at a table with him for supper, and so do you, so shut it." Nim warned.

"If our Ancestors weren't fae, you wouldn't be so adorable when you're embarrassed." Her brother said, putting an arm around her shoulders. Alexandra Nimue Pendragon; Great-something granddaughter of Merlin, yes,  _ that _ Merlin. Slytherin royalty, Merlin. His daughter, a fae named Nimue, had married King Arthur Pendragon, and the rest was literal history. Muggles still thought Guinevere was Arthur's Queen.  _ Hilarious _ .

At supper, Nim avoided eye contact with anyone who had been in her potions class. It was harder than anticipated. As a Prefect, she excused herself from supper early, "Quidditch strategies." Though she didn't go to the Quidditch pitch, she opted for the Slytherin dormitories. She put on a dark green nightdress over grey leggings and sat in the common room, watching the flames with a Slytherin throw blanket around her. 

It wasn't long before she had fallen asleep on the green couch. 

Her mouse brown hair hung like silk down her back, and her eyes were the most piercing color of emerald. Why had he agreed to be promised to the second-rate daughter of a squib, when Merlin's blood ran through the veins of Slytherin, yet? Though when Draco's father made the match, Alexandra Nimue Pendragon hadn't even been an option… she had been promised to Goyle, who died at the hands of Bellatrix.

When they returned from supper, Pendragon lay sleeping on the couch in the common room, her head supported by her hand. He'd never seen her in her night clothes before; she bore burn scars from the year before down most of her left arm, around her left shoulder and back. The Pendragons had lost their sixth year sister, Nim's twin, to a death eater, and their father Arturus, was locked up in Azkaban, right next to Lucius. Both for harboring and aiding Voldemort.

Draco had known the Pendragon family almost his entire life, Camelot Manor was less than a mile down the road from Malfoy Manor. Beatrice Pendragon was friends with Draco's mum, Narcissa Black-Malfoy.

"Alexandra, come on." Her friend, Vera Avery, woke her, to Draco's dismay. She was beautiful when she wasn't contemplating her feet.

"Vera?" She asked, and her emerald eyes found Draco as she sat up properly, but quickly averted her gaze when she realized that her scars were visible. She pulled the green plaid blanket around her shoulders and headed into the Prefect dormitory with Vera and Genny tailing her. 

Draco remembered the girl Nim Pendragon used to be, before the Battle of Hogwarts. She was one of the most popular Slytherin girls, and very superficial. She studied with Lavender, that Gryffindor girl that was killed. And no one questioned her superiority, because she was Merlin's blood. Cedric once called her the Princess of Slytherin, and not in a kind way. 

This girl was a shell of the Nim Draco once knew. She hadn't taken her sister's loss well. Draco had no siblings, he would never know the pain of losing one. He knew she screamed in her sleep, the nightmares got to anyone who had witnessed it. 

The next morning, Nim did everything she could to look like she had slept after going to bed. She hadn't, she had sat in the astronomy tower, counting stars. Something she and Alera used to do when they couldn't sleep at home. Alera's ghost sometimes joined her, but not last night. 

It was only two days until Christmas holiday, she only had two days of classes, and then she'd be heading home, back to Wiltshire. She was still applying lip gloss when she came down the stairs. 

The two days went by quickly as Nim kept her head down and avoided almost everyone, even her brother. Even Potter and Weasley realized the change in her. 

Draco watched as she pulled a Slytherin jumper over her head before she rolled her trunk towards the train. His mother would be picking them both up, and Nim would be staying with them until her mother returned from Paris. 

When the Hogwarts Express arrived at King's Cross, Nim thanked Narcissa for allowing her to stay in their home for a few days.

"Think nothing of it, love. The guest rooms are all prepared for you and your brother. Your mum sent over some of your clothes as well." Narcissa Malfoy was always sweet to her.

The limousine pulled up.outside of Malfoy Manor and she saw her house off in the distance as Cyril chattered animatedly with Malfoy, who refused to stop staring at her.

"Come darlings, let's get you settled." Nim nodded, following as house elves began unloading the boot. 


	2. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Christmas Holiday after the second Wizarding War

Draco didn't see Nim for almost two days after they arrived at Malfoy Manor, but when he did, she looked stunning in a simple way. She sat in the family room in the window seat looking out over the falling snow, mug of coffee in her hand that smelled like maple syrup. 

She had her phone sitting next to her, pointedly ignoring a phone call from her mum. Nim wore a black pleated skirt over sheer black stockings that stopped just above her knees, combat boots and an obscenely large Slytherin jumper. "You stole my jumper!" Cyril's voice pulled Draco from his mindless gawk. She also had a metal hoop in her nose, and a few in her ears. She wouldn't be allowed to wear them at school. 

"You weren't using it." She quipped, smirking as she pulled the jumper off and threw it at her older brother. 

Draco had asked his mother to get him out of the arranged betrothal with the Greengrass girl, he hadn't asked her how  _ those _ talks were going.

He had not really seen Nim outside of school uniform in seven years. She was thin, she had an ample chest and long legs, under the jumper she wore a long sleeve  _ Slytherin Quidditch: Beater  _ shirt, her hazelwood wand had vines with carved roses on it sitting next to her. 

"Happy Christmas, Pendragon." He said, handing her a green velvet box with a silver ribbon on it. She looked confused, but opened it to see a charm bracelet. Her emerald birthstone, a Slytherin crest, her family coat of arms, a tiny wand, a violin, which she played very well, and… her sister's name carved on a heart, all hung from the silver chain. Tears filled her eyes as she took the bracelet in her delicate hands.

"Th-thank you, Draco." She said, trying not to cry as Draco smiled and clasped it around her wrist. 

"Think nothing of it, the messenger bag you gave me was exquisite." He said, still holding her pale hand as she admired the bracelet. Christmas wasn't until the next day, and he and Cyril had a special gift for her during the Malfoy's annual Christmas Party. Draco left her in the family room and went to find Cyril to ask for advice.

The gift both confused her and made her like Draco even more. What was he doing? Wasn't he promised to the Greengrass girl who didn't wash her socks all of third year? Nim had been promised to Gregory Goyle, who was dumber than a stone… well, possibly a rubbish bin full of stones. Nim was almost positive he couldn't read. 

It didn't matter, he had died in the battle, as did half of the sixth and seventh year Slytherins who chose to fight for their school… for what was right, instead of easy. 

Nim sat heavily in one of the plush grey armchairs that looked out over her empty house and pulled up her left shirtsleeve… her father had forced it upon her,  _ The Dark Mark _ . Since Voldemort was defeated, it stopped slithering and making her skin crawl. She kept it covered at school, only Genny and Vera had seen it, and Vera had also been forced into it. In the end, both stood for Hogwarts, even when their parents stood opposite them in the courtyard, calling for them to join them.

Not even Draco had crossed no-man's land for his parents, he had stood in front of Granger and Weasley with several Slytherins at his side. 

The animosity between houses died that day, with the loss of so many. Nim wiped her eyes of her tears and went to the Malfoy's unused music room. She spent her afternoon playing, even attracting Mrs. Malfoy to listen. 

Draco was drawn to the beautiful music that flowed through the nearly silent halls of Malfoy Manor. Nim played beautifully. That's when he realized he knew very little about her. The music had stopped and his mum was coming down the stairs. "You need a haircut. So do you Cyril. Come on, let's get you both looking like you actually cleaned up for a party." Narcissa said, urging both young men to one of the squib servants. 

Draco had not seen Nim at all the next day. She had been shut in her room with Genny and Vera Avery all morning. He had overheard some of their conversation, something about a tattoo she didn't want seen. 

He had his own, could she have the same? He shook the thought from his mind, his father had  _ forced _ him to receive the dark mark. Vera had also been forced to receive it, as had Crabbe and Goyle. 

Draco headed to his room, his mother stood at his door with a rolled parchment in her hands. Handing it to him, she said, "You are no longer promised to Astoria Greengrass. Alexandra was my first choice for you, Draco. I want you to know it was your father who protested the match because her mother is half Veela." And with that, she walked away, allowing him to unroll the scroll. It had the Pendragon's Excalibur violet and emerald wax seal, and was signed by Beatrice Pendragon. It was a betrothal between himself and Nim, did she know?

Nim read over the scroll Narcissa handed her, and felt as if a boulder threatened to knock her to the moon. "Wait, does this mean you're promised to Draco?" Genny, who wasn't all that bright to begin with, asked.

"That's exactly what it means." Vera said, snatching the parchment from her hands and reading it. "Astoria is going to be upset, best to steer clear of that." Vera held a garment bag up and smirked. 

"What have you done, Avery?" Nim asked, not trusting her best friend for one second.

Vera pulled out a floor length dress with a sharp, low-cut v-neck, a diamond belt and a slit in the skirt up her right leg stopping at her thigh. "It's beautiful, thank you." Was all she said before she grabbed a pair of ridiculously expensive jewel-encrusted high heels and got dressed as Genny said people had begun to arrive. Genny and Vera questioned if Draco would propose tonight and thinking back to potions class, it made Nim blush scarlet.  _ All of this started because I was made to smell an Amortentia potion. _

Vera wore a silver dress that stopped at her knees with a pair of nude heels and a green ribbon in her hair. Genny had on a ghastly red and green gown with black heels. 

The night was full of rowdy Slytherin 6th and 7th years while their parents or guardians grumbled about it. Narcissa was a firm believer that the Slytherins were too uptight, and their children needed to be children for at least one night. "Mrs. Malfoy, what is the meaning of this horrendous muggle music?" Genny and Vera's eldest brother Lucas asked with covered ears.

"If you do not like it, I will send Genny home in the morning." Narcissa said, smiling when she saw Nim walking gracefully down the staircase. She looked like her Ancestor, or at least the paintings of the great Fae Queen, Nimue. Narcissa smiled, knowing that their driver had rushed Draco to London, who had been the happiest she had seen him since he was a toddler. 

She also saw that Nim wore the charm bracelet that Draco gifted her for Christmas. 

Draco awaited her at the bottom step, there was no trace of the malice that had once left a permanent scowl on his beautiful face. Even the Weasley's had been invited. There was at least one person from each of the 28 families and then some, the blood purity did not matter anymore. 

When Nim reached the bottom step, Draco smirked and bowed at the waist before offering his arm to her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not leave hate comments, they will be deleted! Please leave me comments! I strive to write as best as I can, I also spent so much time on this while trying to help.mynkids with Virtual Learning.


End file.
